The invention relates to a backlight module, and in particular, to a backlight module for a 3D display device and a method for displaying 3D images.
As color displays gradually replace monochrome displays, 3D displays are expected to be the next trend in the entertainment due to their enhanced image display capability.
Currently, autostereoscopic LCDs which do not require special glasses are under development to enable natural viewing of 3D images. Autostereoscopic LCDs are generally classified into two types: time-multiplexed and spatial multiplexed types. The spatial-multiplexed approach, such as the parallax barrier and the lenticular methods have the disadvantages of resolution of one half or less and brightness degradation compared with the time-multiplexed type due to a set of parallax images being displayed on alternate columns of an LCD.
In view of this, the inventors of this application have provided a 3D display device and method in Taiwan Application No. 93114833. The 3D display device is a time-multiplexed type, and comprises a light guide plate and a focus layer. A micro-groove structure of the light guide plate is different from that of the focus layer. To simplify the structure and fabrication, the inventors provide the following application.